Operating systems protect sensitive resources such that authorized entities are allowed the appropriate level of access. If the OS has prior knowledge of these resources and entities, a policy of access can be packaged as part of the OS. An ecosystem of software and hardware development can include original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), independent hardware vendors (IHVs), independent software vendors (ISVs), independent distribution channels such as stores, and other developers of hardware and software. Development entities can have their own resources and their own set of authorized entities that may not be packaged with an operating system, and accordingly, an OS attempting to determine access to a resource by an entity may not be able to make the right policy decisions.